My Way to Vampirism
by Ozuma thy Awesome
Summary: This is a rap I wrote for school. It's about how Darren became a vampire. I want to know if it is good so. Please give me feedback.


**A/N**

**Hey Readers! This is just something i made up for a book project in school. I hope you like it.**

**Evra: OtA doesn't own the Saga of Darren Shan and all the events that took place in the RAP would u call it? or poem. read it how you like.**

My way to vampirism.

Once upon a time not long ago,  
>My best friend and I went to a freak show.<br>As the acts passed us by,  
>One act really caught our eyes.<br>It was with a killer spider and man,  
>I have an interest in spiders, while Steve just stared at the guy in command.<p>

After the show I spied on Steve,  
>Who went back in and told me to leave<br>He went to talk to the Spider's owner.  
>I knew that Steve was a loner,<br>But believing that the guy was a vampire?  
>He must have what? A loose wire.<br>Next thing I know his blood was tested  
>It was evil according to the man who ingested it.<br>I thought I better leave  
>I left and went home, not to Steve<p>

A couple days later, I snuck back to the show.  
>I stole the spider and there I go.<br>I learned to control it and learned the flute.  
>My sister came in and I couldn't give her the boot.<br>She now knows the truth.  
>Another day Steve came over.<br>He saw it once he came in.  
>He twitched and bam, it bit him.<br>The spider is poisonous, not a joke.  
>We took him to the doctor where our parents spoke.<p>

Later that night, the spider I threw.  
>Out the window, o it flew.<br>Before it could go splat,  
>The supposed vampire made the catch.<br>I went to him and begged for a cure.  
>He said on a condition rest assure.<br>The condition was for me to become his vampire assistant.  
>I agreed with reluctance.<br>He cut my fingers and his own.  
>Apparently, Vampires aren't as I have known.<br>We pushed our hands together and bam his blood is in me.  
>After that I became drowsy.<p>

I was now a vampire. A creature of the night.  
>Mr. Crepsley(the vampire) kept his promise, to my delight.<br>He cured Steve.  
>The next morning it was something our parents couldn't believe.<br>As a half-vampire, it's hard. Trying to not drink the blood of the ones you care about.  
>The temptation is difficult, without a doubt.<br>To help me, we've faked my death.  
>So, I'm lying in my coffin and nothing yet.<br>Mr. Crepsley dug me up right when my breath was starting to swirl.  
>Now off we go, to face the world!<p>

**(The next part was a mandatory thing in every project.)**

Title: Cirque du Freak: A Living Nightmare.  
>Author: Darren Shan<br>Genre: Fantasy, Thriller  
>Summary: Cirque du Freak: A Living Nightmare is the first book in the Saga of Darren Shan. In this series, Darren becomes a vampire at around a teenage age and must learn the ways of them. He is blooded by Mr. Crepsley. As he grows, Darren learns that vampires aren't as what they are portrayed to be. Although some ARE true, most aren't. In this book, Darren and his best friend Steve go to a freak show. When an act with a killer spider comes, both boys are drawn in. Darren, because of his love for spiders. And Steve, because he recognized the man to be a vampire named Vur Horston (Alias). After the show, Steve goes to find the vampire and asks him to blood him. He tests Steve's blood and says that it's evil blood. Darren watches this all happen. Darren returns to the freak show a few days later and steals the spider, Madam Octa. Madam Octa then poisons Steve by biting him. Darren then gets rid of the spider. Darren asks Mr. Crepsley for the cure. Mr. Crepsley agrees with the condition that Darren becomes his vampire assistant. Steve gets cured and Darren's death is faked to help Darren adjust to vampire life. Darren is dug up by Mr. Crepsley and Steve is there. He is mad and swears revenge for supposedly taking his place as a vampire. Steve swears revenge and let's Darren free, for that while. Mr. Crepsley and Darren leave to start Darren's training.<p>

**A/N **

**I want feedback please. I just made up the words as i went along. **


End file.
